ziemiawikifandomcom_pl-20200217-history
Jarosław Zawadzki
Jarosław Zawadzki pseudonim "Topornik" (ur. 29.03.1884 w Żnin-wieś; zm. 13 sierpnia 1919 w okolicach Kcyni) - pałucki partyzant, jeden z najsłynniejszych bojowników o wolność Pałuk. Męczennik Kościoła Pałukatolickiego. Do 1914 Zawadzki urodził się w rodzinie mieszczańsko-chłopskiej. Gdy miał 5 lat Niemcy aresztowali i rozstrzelali jego ojca, Szubisława. Po ukończeniu edukacji w 1903 roku planował zająć się pisarstwem. W 1907 roku opublikował swoją jedyną powieść Topornik (stąd późniejszy pseudonim), która opowiadała o powstaniu pałuckim w XIII wieku oraz losach jednego z jego przywódców - Ziemsława z Monetgradu, zwanego Topornikiem. Powieść została wydana przez Pałuckie Wydawnictwo Podziemne i liczyła 753 strony. W 1970 roku miało miejsce drugie wydanie, dwutomowe. Za życia Zawadzkiego nikt nie interesował się jego książką. Nie ukazała się nawet recenzja w kąciku literackim Gońca Pałuckiego. Ta klęska ostudziła jego zapał do pisarstwa, jednak do ostatnich dni życia pisał dziennik. W 1908 roku znalazł pracę w Cukrowni Żnin jako tragarz. W 1911 roku awansował na majstra. Kariera wojskowa Gdy w 1914 roku ogłoszono powszechną mobilizację, Jarosław Zawadzki i jego współpracownicy z Cukrowni napadli na komisariat niemieckiej policji w Żninie, ukradli broń oraz trochę zaopatrzenia i uciekli do lasów na północnym wschodzie Pałuk. Oddział Zawadzkiego w ciągu dwóch tygodni z 6 osób powiększył się do 27 ludzi i jednej sanitariuszki. Już w grudniu 1914 roku oddział zasłynął obroną wsi Sulinowo przed grabieżcami-Polakami. Jego ludzie, idąc za wskazaniami mieszkańców, eliminowali polskich kapusiów mieszkających na terenie północnych Pałuk. W marcu 1915 roku jego oddział osiągnął liczbę 163 ludzi i 6 sanitariuszek, co było liczbą szczytową. Od kwietnia tego roku niemieckie wojsko wysyłało liczne pościgi za drużyną Zawadzkiego, jednak ten zawsze wychodził zwycięsko ze starć. Wielokrotnie napadali na garnizony koszarujące się we wsiach i wyzyskujące Pałuczan. Gdy klęska Niemiec była oczywista, po Ziemi zaczęły poruszać się oddziały oddolnych antypałuckich polskich bojówek oraz dezerterów z Polnishe Wehrmachtu, z którymi oddział Zawadzkiego wiele razy walczył. W lipcu 1918 roku, Zawadzki wsławił się obroną Barcina i punktu strategicznego - Góry św. Wojciecha. 137 ludzi Zawadzkiego oraz 53 mieszczan walczyło przeciwko 541 polskim bojownikom. Dzięki umiejętnościom dowódczym Zawadzkiego zginęło jedynie 25 synów ziemi a 17 zostało rannych. Straty Polaków wyniosły 211 zabitych oraz 125 rannych. Po tym wydarzeniu wieść o bohaterskim zwycięstwie oraz Jarosławie Zawadzkim rozeszła się po całej Ziemi. Od 1918 roku Zawadzki coraz częściej ścierał się z Polakami, a od 1919 z regularną armią. Sam też otrzymywał wsparcie od Republiki Ziemi w postaci broni i amunicji. Tortury i śmierć UWAGA: Rozdział zawiera drastyczny opis! 10 sierpnia 1919 roku Zawadzki z oddziałem zostali zaatakowani przez znaczne siły polskie, gdy stacjonowali w Dworku Żurawia w Żurawi (na południe od Kcyni). Oddział 37 Pałuczan bronił się przez 3 dni, póki nie skończyła im się amunicja. Ostatni wpis z dziennika Jarosława Zawadzkiego brzmiał tak: Ostatni pocisk wystrzelił Mirosław Toporek (z Łabiszyna) o godzinie 18:51 z karabinu Gewehr 98. Polaka ranił. Straty nasze: 14 nie żyje, 17 rannych. Straty Polaków: około 50 zabitych, rannych kilkadziesiąt. Koniec bitwy. Niech Bóg ma nas i Ziemię w opiece! Gdy Pałuczanie wywiesili białą flagę i wyszli się poddać zostali powitani przez pluton egzekucyjny Wojska Polskiego. Zastrzelono najpierw wszystkich pozostałych przy życiu poza Jarosławem Zawadzkim oraz rannym w nogę Sewerynem Krajeńskim ps. "Krajan". "Krajanowi" kazali patrzeć, a później go wypuścili, by obwieścił Pałukom, co stało się z Zawadzkim i co stanie się z każdym, kto będzie kwestionował polskie panowanie na Pałukach. Zgodnie z relacją "Krajana" związali mu ręce i nogi, zakneblowali oraz posadzili na krześle naprzeciwko Zawadzkiego, którego także związali, jednak bez knebla. Najpierw zaczęli odcinać mu palce nożycami do drutu, później bagnetami odcięli resztę dłoni dowódcy oraz wyłupili mu oczy i wrzucili mu je do gardła. Gdy ten kaszlał, próbując wykrztusić oczy, polski oficer walnął go z całej siły kolbą karabinu w brzuch. Prawdopodobnie doszło do pęknięcia wątroby, gdyż w tym momencie Jarosław Zawadzki zemdlał. Dla pewności jeden z oprawców dodatkowo podciął mu gardło, oraz wbił mu w serce jego własny nóż. Po tym wszystkim rozwiązali "Krajana" i kazali mu "spierdalać do tego swojego Żnina jak najszybciej". Następnego dnia na miejsce przybył oddział Pułku Kawalerii "Rodło" jednak nie znaleziono żadnych ciał. Miejsce spoczynku Zawadzkiego oraz jego żołnierzy pozostaje nieznane. Upamiętnienie Relacja "Krajana" została spisane w broszurce Śmierć Jarosława Zawadzkiego i inne przykłady polskiego miłosierdzia (36 stron) rozpowszechnianej po całych Pałukach od 1919 do 1939. Według ekspertów z Wydziału Filologii Nowopałuckiej Uniwersytetu w Szubinie, broszurka mogła mieć nawet 300 tysięcy sztuk nakładu. Sam "Krajan" nie mógł znieść swoich wspomnień i popełnił samobójstwo na początku 1920 roku. Zawadzki, przed kapitulacją, ukrył dziennik w Dworku i został on odnaleziony dopiero w 1941 roku, a opublikowany rok później przez PWP. Doczekał się trzech wydań (1941, 1962, 1984). Dziennik w większości jest napisany w stylu przypominającym powieść. W 1940 roku Jarosław Zawadzki został kanonizowany przez Kościół Pałukatolicki jako męczennik Jarosław Żurawiański i został ogłoszony patronem partyzantów oraz drwali. Nieformalny kult istnieje także w Cerkwi Ziemiosławnej oraz u todorowców. W 50 rocznicę śmierci Zawadzkiego, w 1969 roku, odbył się wielki pochód ze Żnina do Dworku w Żurawi, gdzie zginął dzielny Syn Ziemi. Pochód zgromadził ponad 1500 uczestników. Część z nich była później poddana represjom rządu PRL oraz internowana. Jarosław Zawadzki pisał w dzienniku, że nie uznaje nadawania odznaczeń, gdyż zaburza to żołnierską równość i braterstwo Synów Ziemi, w związku z czym postanowiono uszanować jego wolę i nie był pośmiertnie odznaczany.